


Learning Curve

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, Gen, Rebuilding, jedi stuff, making friends and influencing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Luke meets a variety of people in the course of his Alliance career who teach him things, about himself, about the Jedi, and about life in the Galaxy.





	1. Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this was supposed to be just a little story to get me in the mood to work on my OTHER WIPs, and suddenly it became... not so little. I know exactly what's happening, how many chapters, etc. This is not to be considered strictly canon, but I'm not formally allying it with either the Clone Kids AU or Search, Rescue, and Retrieval except in the way that this is totally backstory for Luke Skywalker in any universe I'm writing him in.

After Yavin, they ran, scattering across the galaxy into the smaller cells to protect the Alliance.  Leia did something, spoke to someone, because Luke stayed with her.  Wedge Antilles came along to, as the only other surviving X-Wing pilot.  Some days, Luke thought that he’d find the common ground he had with Antilles in that they’d both been friends with Biggs.  On other days, he felt like they only communicated because they were the only X-Wing pilots who stayed with Command.  The two Y-Wing Squadrons, Phoenix and Black, were old squadrons who had worked together for years.

Apparently, the rivalry between pilots of X-Wings and Y-Wings was an old and cherished tradition in the Alliance.

It was four months after Yavin that Luke met the Mandalorians.  Han had found them another temporary base located in an old smuggler’s moon.  This one seemed like a place they’d want to hang onto, and after two weeks, Luke was hearing rumors that they would leave Phoenix Squad to hold the moon if they could, while Command moved on.

But all thoughts of rumors vanished from Luke’s mind when he saw the lightsaber.  It hung from the belt of a person in armor that he recognized.  Not many bounty hunters came out to Tosche Station, but Luke remembered the ones he did see.  They’d been hired by the Hutt to track the Underground, looking for the people who helped the slaves escape, and there had been three of them with that very distinctive helmet.

Biggs had told him later that they were Mandalorians, warriors turned bounty hunters after their people became pacifists.  Luke had seen them take down a couple of escaped slaves, including a child, with lethal intent.  Part of him wanted to ask the one with the lightsaber questions, but he remembered how the bounty hunter had laughed when the child had run from them.

Instead, he went back to the small room where he could use the remote droid to practice with and went back to the exercises Ben had shown him.  It wasn’t easy, but he made himself put the blast shielded helmet on and try to reach out for the power Ben had once shown him so easily.  It wasn’t easy for him, but if left alone long enough, Luke would hit that moment when the lightsaber would move before he told it too, and whatever shots the remote fired would be properly deflected.

“Whoa!”

Luke went still, then scrambled to yank his helmet off.

The Mandalorian with the lightsaber was standing at the door to his practice room.

“Are you okay?”  Luke said, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine, you missed,” the Mandalorian said with a smirk.  “I guess that answers my question though.”

“What question?”  Luke asked.

The Mandalorian jerked his chin and the deactivated lightsaber, “Whether you can use that or not.”

Luke flushed, “Not really, Ben, he didn’t have much time to teach me, really.  I’ve just been, trying to do what he showed me.”

“Ben?”  The Mandalorian asked.

“Ben Kenobi,” Luke said, “or Obi-Wan, I guess.  I always knew him as Ben.”

“Huh,” the Mandalorian said, “well, I’m Ben Kryze.  I take it you’re Luke Skywalker.”

“Yes,” Luke said, studying this Ben Kryze.  He was older, he had deep lines around his mouth and crow’s feet.  His blond hair was cut close to his scalp, and he had a blue eye and a green eye.

“Look, would you like to learn more about the saber?”  Kryze offered.  “We’ve got a bit of downtime before my team heads back out.”

Luke hesitated, remembering that laugh.  “I,” he hesitated.

Kryze studied him a moment and his eyes narrowed, “Rumor says you’re from Tatooine.”

“What of it?”  Luke asked defensively.

“Probably seen your fair share of bounty hunters,” Kryze said.

“Enough,” Luke replied, remembering the slaves.

“Well, I won’t deny doing some bounty hunting.  It’s a useful excuse to end up in odd and out of the way places, but my job is to find bases for the Alliance,” Kryze said.

Something nudged Luke, a feeling, a certainty of what should be said.  “Only Mandalorian bounty hunters I ever saw killed a kid, and laughed about it.”

Little emotion showed on Kryze’s face, but Luke was suddenly positive the man was on the edge of a murderous rage.  “If you remember what their armor looks like, I’d be happy to take care of them.  Scum like that doesn’t deserve the _beskar’gam._   In the old days, they’d never have earned their armor at all.”

Luke could remember it perfectly, and he knew the answer to the other question.  “How about a trade,” he said instead.  “Your instruction in the lightsaber, for my description of those- bounty hunters.”

Kryze’s lips twitched a little, “Sounds like a deal, Skywalker.”

Time passed quickly as Luke followed Ben’s instructions in using the lightsaber.  The katas Ben taught him were like dances, the ones he’d learned in school.  Each step had to work for the whole to come together.  It was easy, almost too easy, to get lost in the hum of the sabers and the flashing blue light.

That is, until the door opened a second time, “Captain Skywalker?”

Luke shut down his lightsaber and turned, “Antilles.”

“Princess Leia and Captain Solo were wondering if you were planning to eat this evening?  Mess hall’s almost closed.”

“Kriff, really?”  Luke said, “I hadn’t realized we’d run so late.”

“Yes sir,” Antilles said.

“Are you going back that way?”  Luke asked, “Will you tell them I’m coming?”

“Of course, sir,” Antilles replied, “It’s no trouble.”  Then he was gone.

Luke hooked his saber on his belt with a sigh, feeling unsettled.

“It’s not really my place, but may I offer some advice?”  Kryze asked quietly.

“Go ahead,” Luke replied.

“The emperor didn’t just purge the Jedi from the galaxy, Skywalker, he’s purged their legacy.  He didn’t just made people afraid to talk about them, he made it easy for them to dismiss what the Jedi _were_ and he did it because the Jedi made it possible for them.  The Jedi had rules about what they called attachment and what you and I would call friends and family.  Most of those rules were about forbidding those connections, _especially_ outside the Order.  For most of the average population, Jedi were unknowable, forbidding, and even frightening.  Hearing they’d attempted to use their powers to take over the Republic, between the war and the mystery, it was believable, and it paved the way for the purge of their legacy.  Don’t let that happen again.  You want to reestablish the Jedi?  Fine, but don’t get so focused on the Jedi that you forget everything else.”

Luke bit his lip and glanced at the door, “Leia.”

“Making friends with the Princess of Alderaan and a smuggler just shows you can make friends, but neither of them are average people.  Han Solo and Chewbacca have their own reputations, especially on the Outer Rim.  People see you with them, knowing you’re the son of Anakin Skywalker, and they will tell each other that you are either choosing to disregard your father’s legacy and are falling into lawlessness, or they will see it as cultivating a useful contact.”  Kryze pointed at the door, “Wedge Antilles is the Alliance’s version of the everyman.  Solid pilot, helps out where he can, makes more friends than enemies.  That’s the friend you want to make and keep, because to the rest of the Alliance, it says you’re not too good for them.”

Luke blinked, “But I’m not, I’m just, I’m nothing special.”

Kryze studied him, “You really don’t know anything about Anakin Skywalker, do you?”

“No,” Luke said, shaking his head, “my uncle told me he was a navigator on a spice freighter, and Ben, Kenobi, he told me he was a Jedi Knight.”

“You should talk to people around here,” Kryze said, “Anakin Skywalker was one of the best known Knights of the Order during the war, and that’s something you’ll need to understand.”

“I’ll do that,” Luke said.

“But make sure you get to know Wedge,” Kryze said, “he’ll be good for you.”

“I’m- I’m not good at, making friends,” Luke admitted hesitantly.

“Don’t let that stop you, Luke.”  Kryze said, “You aren’t always going to be good at something when you start, it’s like learning the lightsaber.  It takes time, patience, and a starting point.  I gave you something to build off, let Antilles be your starting point.  I’ve known him since he joined the Alliance, he is very forgiving of social mistakes if he knows you’re trying.”

Luke looked at his saber, considering Kryze’s words, and nodded, “I think you’re right.”

“Good,” Kryze said, “go get cleaned up and eat.  If my team’s still here tomorrow, I’ll give you another lesson.  If we’re gone, I’ll look you up next time we meet with command.”

Luke managed a smile, “I’d like that.  Where do you want me to send the information about that bounty hunter?”

“I’ll give you my comm code after we get cleaned up,” Kryze said.  “It’s a drop box, not an active comm line, but you can message me anytime you need to talk.”

Luke stared at him, wide eyed.

“Wedge isn’t the only friend you’re making today,” Kryze said, he paused, “Unless you’d rather I didn’t.”

“No,” Luke said, “I, I would like that.”  He tried a smile, “My friends are all back on Tatooine except Biggs.”

Kryze nodded, “I’m sorry for your loss then, Biggs Darklighter was a good man.”

“The best,” Luke replied firmly.  “I’ll see you around, Ben.”

“You too, Luke.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying who Ben Kryze is or isn't related to, okay? I like a little mystery in my life. I will say that he's 42, Mandalorian, blond, and has heterochromia, and if ya'll like him so far, I might bring him back later on.


	2. Diplomatic Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Dorin, Luke learns to breath.

It starts as a diplomatic mission for Leia.  Han and Chewie have the Falcon scattered over half a bay trying to find the broken part, so Luke and Wedge are asked to take Leia to meet with people on the planet Dorin.  Wedge is uneasy, and Leia nervous, but Luke is pretty sure they can handle it.  He’s more worried about the two new pilots who are assigned to the squadron Command has decided he’s in charge of.  The Sullustan, Dex, doesn’t speak basic, but he does speak Huttese, which Luke understands as well, if not better than, Basic, but which gets them a LOT of side eyes in the commissary.  The human from Aurin, though, is Kodah, and a lot older than them.  He’s a big guy with a hesitant smile who had eyed his lightsaber for a long moment, then seemed content to fall in.

Luke wishes he had time to do more simulations, with them, with Wedge, who seems pretty determined to drill him in how to run a squadron, but instead he’s co-piloting for Wedge in a small shuttle on their way to Dorin.

“Did they tell you about Dorin atmosphere?”  Wedge asked once they were in hyperspace.

“No?”  Luke said.

“Ah hell,” Wedge said, “Dorin’s atmosphere is poisonous to humans, just as oxygen is poisonous to them.  We’ll all be wearing rebreathers for this.”

“The atmosphere is toxic?”  Luke repeated, wondering what kind of people would call Dorin home.

“The natives are the Kel Dor,” Wedge said, “they don’t leave much, but they’re good negotiators.”

“They also have a Force religion.”

Luke and Wedge leapt their feet, “Leia,” Luke said.

Leia was wearing another of her belted, white dresses, with her hair up in a set of braids.  “At ease, both of you,” she said with a smile.  “There’s a reason I asked for you, Luke.”

“Me?”  Luke glanced over at Wedge, who looked thoughtful.

“You,” Leia nodded.  “The Kel Dor have a Force based religion, the Baran Do Sages, who were Force sensitive.  They died out sometime around the fall of the Republic, but their teachings still exist.  Our deal with the Kel Dor to have their diplomates aid our cause is important, but I am hoping they will have agreed to my secondary quest, to allow you to view their writings.”

Luke had been searching, quietly he though, for more information on the Jedi.  People only remembered so much, and the ways of the Jedi were rarely recorded and shared with the general public.  Perhaps he could learn something from these Sages.

“Lieutenant Antilles, I would prefer if you stayed with the ship.  I anticipate no trouble with the Kel Dor, but the Empire is another matter,” Leia added.

“That won’t be a problem,” Wedge said, “ma’am, your highness.  I can stand watch.”

Luke glanced at his wing mate, and new friend, and was amused to realize that he was actually blushing as he looked at Leia.  It seemed the Princess had developed another devoted follower.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Leia said with another smile before stepping back.  “If you would let me know when we’re ready to exit hyperspace, I have some work to finish.”

“Of course,” Luke said.  “Make sure you eat something, though.  I’m pretty sure Doc Kellin’s going to rip my head off if I bring you back having lost even more weight.”

“I will Luke,” Leia replied and left.

“How do you do that?”  Wedge asked after a moment.

“Do what?”  Luke asked as he turned back to the front.

“Just talk to her, she’s a _Princess.”_

“She’s Leia,” Luke said, “I open my mouth and words come out.  When I’m lucky, they come out in the right order.  When I’m not lucky, I can usually restate it by the time she’s done laughing at me.”  He pointed at a dial on the life support board, “What does that one mean?”

It took a little bit of what Han called his farm boy innocence but Luke managed to distract Wedge with a useful lesson on piloting the shuttle.

/././.\\.\\.\

On the surface, Dorin looked a lot like a dust bowl, but it was a dark dust bowl, nothing like Tatooine, but at the same time, as Luke pulled on the mask and hooded cloak that Leia gave him, he knew that it was going to be _just_ like Tatooine.

“We’re going to be cleaning dust off this shuttle for years,” he told Leia.  “These clothes are a sand trap.”

“It’ll be fine, Luke,” Leia said.  “Let’s go.”

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Wedge, who was leaning against the bulkhead by the cockpit with a teasing grin on his face.

“Have fun Luke,” Wedge said when he realized Luke was looking at him, “I’ll be here, keeping the lights on, away from the dust.”

As Luke stepped through the airlock, he made a gesture towards Wedge that Ben had shown him, the kind of gesture that Aunt Beru would have restricted his speeder use _and_ holonet access over.  Wedge just laughed at him.  Leia, waiting in the airlock, had her hands on her hips and her head tilted like she was giving him one of those looks, like the ones Aunt Beru used to give him when he was edging onto her last nerve.  It was about three steps away from ‘I’m telling Uncle Owen’, and Luke couldn’t help but give Leia a bright grin.

“What?”

Leia hesitated, then shook her head slightly, “Don’t let Master Meese see you do that.  He’s very dignified and won’t find it funny.”

“Did you?”  Luke asked, trying not to sound as hopefully as he really felt.

“What do you think?”  Leia asked and cycled the outer door.

Luke was pretty sure Leia was laughing at him.

There were four beings waiting for them, tall, with bright orange skin, dressed in robes not unlike the ones Leia had given him.

“Master Meese, Master Koon, Master Tein, and Master Jeen,” Leia said with a bow.  “I am Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan and Voice of the Alliance.  This is Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, Defender of the Alliance.”

Luke had almost forgot that name.

“Welcome to Dorin,” said one of the beings with a slight nod.  If Leia had been naming them from left to right, this would be Master Tein.  “We are honored by your presence.  If you will come with us, there is a storm coming.”

As they climbed onto the small transport the Kel Dor had brought, Luke found himself next to the being Leia had called Master Koon.

“You are strong in the Force,” Master Koon observed after a moment.

Luke nodded slightly, “So I was told by Obi-Wan Kenobi before his death.”

Master Koon bowed his head for a moment, “Light grieves for so powerful a son.  My own nephew was one of Master Kenobi’s teachers and peers in the Jedi Order before the Empire.”

Luke’s heart clenched as he realized what would have happened to that nephew.

“Your grief is to your credit, young Skywalker,” Master Koon said.

“Sir?”  Luke asked.

Master Koon bowed his head briefly, “I am what my people refer to as a Baran Do Sage, and Force Sensitive.”

Luke tilted his head slightly, confused.  Leia had said the Sages were gone.

“We have been few in number for many generations,” Master Koon said, “mostly by sending our strongest to the Order to serve the Galaxy.  It was easy enough to ‘die out’ to be safe from the Empire.”

Luke nodded, “I’m sorry, I’m just, Ben, Kenobi, he implied that there wasn’t anything left.  I’ve been looking, but most of what I find is just, it’s legends and lies.”

“That is how the Emperor prefers it,” Master Koon replied, “it makes him the center of Force knowledge, that all who have sensitivity must go to him for training.”  He carefully rested his hand on Luke’s arm, “We cannot teach you all that we know, you are needed in the Alliance, but I would grant you a lesson while the Princess discusses matters with the Elders.”

It didn’t take even a moment of thought beyond his gratitude towards Leia for drilling him in how to speak formally with people.  “It would be my honor to receive such a lesson.”

Luke caught up to Leia as they arrived in the underground cavern where the talks would take place.  “Leia, Master Koon wants to speak with me in private.”

Leia nodded, “Okay Luke, I’ll be here with the others.  Master Koon will make sure you’re okay.”

Luke smiled, “All right Leia, I’ll see you later.”

Master Koon led Luke to a small room down a long tunnel.  The room had a white line that ran along the floor and walls.  “On the far side of that wall is an oxygen zone,” Master Koon said.  “You may take your mask off on that side.  It will be easier without the mask.”

“Yes Master,” Luke said and crossed the line.  He pulled his mask off carefully, and sighed at the smell of recycled air.

“Now,” Master Koon said, “I would first ask you about the Death Star.”

“What about it?”  Luke asked, hoping it wasn’t going to be someone else gushing over his actions.

“When you took that shot,” Master Koon said, “did you think of what would happen?”

Luke considered for a moment, “I guess, I thought it would stop.  Maybe not forever, but just, for a moment.  My family, on Tatooine, the Empire killed them the week before that, because of R2 and 3PO, Leia’s droids.  Then I was off with Ben to Alderaan and rescuing Leia and then to Yavin, and there wasn’t any time to stop.  I don’t even know who convinced me to get in that cockpit.  Afterwards, that’s when I started thinking about who else died.  Not just Biggs, and the Alliance pilots, but the Imperials on the Death Star.  I don’t, I don’t regret blowing up the Death Star, stopping Tarkan from using it somewhere else, but I do regret the military people who were on board that day.  I don’t even know if they had a choice.”

Master Koon nodded, “The lesson I will teach you may bring you peace, but it will do another thing.  I have read your account of the final moments of the fight, when you were alone in the trench.”

Luke remembered that moment, it was something he’d gone over repeatedly in so many briefings, lacking the words to explain how he’d known the right moment to fire.

“You instinctively trusted the Force then,” Master Koon said, “but this lesson will teach you more about reaching the Force consciously, that it may be your ally in all things.”

Luke bowed slightly, “Then this will be a great lesson to learn, Master Koon.”

“Kneel, young Skywalker, and let us begin,” Master Koon said as he carefully knelt down.

/././.\\.\\.\

Meditation in the Force was wonderful, Luke thought as something carefully caught his attention.  He opened his eyes, reluctant to leave the peace that filled him.  Master Koon was still sitting across from him, but Leia was standing behind him with another of the Kel Dor at her shoulder.

“It is time for you to go, young Skywalker,” Master Koon said.

“Oh,” Luke said, and gave his head a shake to try to get his thoughts back up to speed.  “I hadn’t realized, we haven’t been here that long.”

“Four hours,” Leia offered.

Luke stood up carefully, but he wasn’t as stiff as he’d expected.  “Thank you for the lesson, Master Koon.”

“It was my honor, young Skywalker,” Master Koon said.

“May I return, one day?”  Luke asked, “I would like to learn more of the Force from you.”

“Perhaps,” Master Koon said, “but for now, you have duties to attend.”

“Don’t forget your mask,” Leia added.

Luke put his mask back on and followed Leia and their Kel Dor guide, pausing to make farewells when Leia did.  Before they entered the transport back to the ship, Luke glanced back to find Master Koon watching him.  Luke gave a wave before entering the transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate, this is Plo Koon's uncle. Yes, his uncle. Why? Because wookieepedia does not offer any consistency in ages for the Kel Dor, but if you go by Plo's "legend" age, in standard years he was 390 in the Clone Wars. Which I do.
> 
> Also, he taught Luke meditation and how to reach the Force. Just incase that wasn't a hundred percent clear.


	3. A Child's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I lied, it's SRR stuff. Kara can be found in the Search, Rescue, and Retrieval main story line.
> 
> Also, someone had to teach Luke that telekinesis was possible, right?

The assignment was simple, escort a shuttle from Garel to a rendezvous point in the middle of deep space where a ship would pick up the shuttle and leave.  They would then return to Home One and move on to the next assignment.  It was specifically emphasized that they would not meet the people on the shuttle or the ship, and that communications would be heavily encoded.  Luke hadn’t been sure he approved, but Wedge had told him quietly that these were common assignments, usually transferring important people, and that discretion was the rule.

Garel was a pleasant, mostly agrarian world that had two Imperial garrisons.  Dex, his Sullustan pilot, had told Luke that the place had been a short-term base for one of the other cells before its location had been uncovered and the cell sent packing.   Kodah had told him that the cell had had Jedi in it, but nobody else brought that up and Kodah didn’t know their names.

If the Alliance had other Jedi, nobody was talking about it, although Luke had talked to Leia about it a time or two.

As per their instructions, Luke and the Rogues dropped from hyperspace outside the planet’s sensor grid and took up station just off one of the other planets, using the shadow cast by one of the moons to keep them from unwanted discovery until the radio came to life.

“ _Cabur_ , this is _Prudii,_ we are leaving Garel space now.”

Luke thumbed the comm on, mentally rehearsing the proper words, “ _Prudii,_ this is _Al’verde tsad_ with the _cabur._   We await your arrival.”

The ship that his sensors indicated was the _Birikad_ , their ship, soon swept past them and Luke carefully eased out, senses alert for trouble.  Nothing came of it, and Luke sighed.

 _“Al’verde,_ welcome to our journey,” _Birikad_ said as Luke moved into his position ahead and to the left of the shuttle.

“Glad to be here, _Prudii,”_ Luke replied, “ready for the jump to lightspeed?”

“We are ready,” _Birikad_ said.

“Everyone ready?” Luke asked after thumbing his comm to where everyone would hear.

“Ready,” Wedge replied.

“One minute, on my mark,” Luke said, “mark.”  He glanced at the translation screen, “Are you ready Artoo?”

_I’ve been ready._

Luke chuckled, “Then let’s go.”

Lightspeed was a short jump, they had to change course twice though, so Luke prepared himself for trouble in the two uninhabited systems they would have to transverse through.  However, both of them were undisturbed and it wasn’t long before they were receiving their final coordinates from the _Birikad_ as to their final jump to meet with the other ship.

They dropped out of lightspeed into a firefight.  Two of the smaller, older, star destroyers were taking on another wedge-shaped ship that Luke didn’t recognize, their compliments of TIE fighters swarming.

“S-foils to attack position,” Luke ordered, “Three Flight, stay with the shuttle.  Two Flight, let’s clear the path for them.”

There were a few soft groans at being relegated to babysitting, but Luke wasn’t too worried.  Derek Klivian was the flight lead, and if his dour personality made him well suited to complaining, he was also scary efficient when given instruction.  They were definitely going to make it through to the ship.

“ _Prudii,”_ Luke said, “are you ready?”

“We are ready, _Al’verde,_ lead the way.”

They dove into the fray, firing freely on the TIEs as they went.  Luke kept his mind on the goal, get their shuttle to that ship without losing anyone.

Perhaps it was that last bit that got him into trouble.  Luke had moved to take out a persistent TIE targeting Dex, when something hit him from behind.

“Artoo?”  Luke asked, glancing at the screen.

_A TIE hit us after the engine went out.  Didn’t see it coming._

“A TIE, as in the ship itself?”  Luke said, trying to get something to respond.

_Yes.  Recommend evac._

Luke took an unsteady breath, and coughed.  He reached for the comm, “Rogues, this is Lead, I gotta evac.”

“Lead, we don’t have shuttle pick up,” Wedge said.

 _“Al’verde,”_ _Birikad_ said, “we’ll pick you up.  I’m assuming you’re the X-Wing on fire?”

Luke coughed, “Sounds about right.  Ejecting now.  If you can, my R2 unit?”

“We’ll try,” _Birikad_ replied.

Luke pulled the eject, and as he cleared the ship, he caught sight of Artoo shooting out of the X-Wing.  Then the ship exploded and something hit Luke on his side and he blacked out.

/././.\\.\\.\

There was a steady, somewhat high pitched but rhythmic beep that drew him out of sleep, leaving Luke to wonder what he’d gotten into this time.  He took a breath and the antiseptic smell confirmed his first impression of being in a medical bay.  He hesitated a long moment, then made himself open his eyes.

A dark-skinned man was standing beside his bed, tapping on a datapad.  When Luke shifted, he looked up and smiled, “Welcome to the land of the conscious, Commander.  Do you remember what happened to you?”

“I got spaced,” Luke said after a moment, “Artoo?”

“The droid?”  The man said, “He’s fine, for the most part.  He’s charging right now, and he’s got some carbon scoring.  Not much different from you, in fact.”

“Me?”  Luke asked.

“Flash burns on your arm and side, and a bit of oxygen-dep.  You’ll be tired and unsteady for a couple of hours, less if you can manage to keep the mask on.”  The man said.

“Mask?”  Luke asked.

The look he got for that was laced with the message of _you are an utter moron,_ “You kept pulling it off.  I need to replace part of it.”

Luke blushed, “Sorry about that.”

“You didn’t hurt anybody, so that’s okay.  I’m Doctor Mando, by the way.  The shadow on the wall over there is my twin, Sam.  He thinks he’s my bodyguard, but you can ignore him.”  Dr Mando smiled at him.  Luke glanced over at the wall by the door, meeting the glowering expression of another dark-skinned man, this one dressed in a pair of light brown pants and a cream-colored shirt, a surprising contrast to the dark expression.

“Luke,” Luke said.  “What happened to my squadron?”

“They were called back by your command, but we’re dropping out of lightspeed in two hours to rendezvous with the _Millennium Falcon._ ”  Dr Mando said.

The infirmary door opened and Luke felt something relax at the familiar, cheerful beep of Artoo.

“Droid’s back.”

“Artoo,” Luke said, “I’m okay.”

It didn’t take effort to figure out that Artoo’s whistles weren’t exactly happy.  Luke tried to sit up to see, but Dr Mando caught his shoulder and half held him back.  “He’s okay, I promise.  I need you to get this mask back on so that you can heal.”

“All right,” Luke said.  He set back with a sigh as Dr Mando left and came back with an oxygen mask that he slid on, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“Wear it for half an hour and then Artoo can show you to the mess,” Dr Mando said, holding out his datapad, “Here, to keep you occupied.”

“Thank you,” Luke said and accepted it.

Artoo offered him a cord and Luke took it and plugged it into the pad.  _Are you okay?_

Luke smiled and typed back, _Yes, I just need to watch my breathing.  How are you?_

_I am all right.  Are we going back to base?_

_As soon as the Falcon gets here._

Artoo beeped contentedly and Luke pulled up the news feeds, wondering what stories the Empire was telling now.  He spent the half hour alternating between chatting with Artoo about the new X-Wing they’d get and reading the news feeds, counting four out and out lies, and another two he thought Leia would know the truth of.  Hobbie’s friend Wes Janson called those stories ‘alternative facts’, a term Luke wasn’t sure he agreed with, but then he hadn’t heard a better word for them elsewhere.

Finally, Luke was free to pull of the mask and leave the medical bay.  With prompting, Artoo led him towards the mess hall, and the ship’s supply of fresh made caff.

They were heading towards a lift when a noise caught Luke’s attention and he slowed to look into one of the rooms they passed.  The door was open, and inside was a child, a Twi’lek with red skin, who was clapping her hands and laughing.  Above her head was a trio of blocks, floating in the air.

For a moment, Luke felt the Force move around the girl and the blocks, then it wavered and the blocks fell.

“She’s Force sensitive.”

Luke jerked back, startled, to find Sam watching him.

“She, uh, they float?”  Luke said, glancing back to the little girl was pointing at one of the blocks, now about six inches off the floor, with her tongue sticking out.

“She uses the Force,” Sam said.  “She was one of the people on the shuttle you brought to us.”

“She was?”  Luke asked.

Sam chuckled, “Come on, you’re desperate for caff, and I could use some tea.  Let’s get some and I’ll explain some of it.”

“Okay,” Luke said, trying to understand what the girl was doing, but gave up when Sam walked past him.

“I can’t tell you all of it,” Sam said, “it’s too dangerous to share that kind of information around, but some, things the Empire would be aware of, that I can share.”

“I’m willing to listen,” Luke replied, realizing this was another of _those_ moments.  Like when Ben Kryze was around for a spar and chat, or his two trips to Dorin to meet with Master Koon.  Sam was another teacher, with wisdom to impart that Luke needed to know.

They settled in the mess with their cups and Sam stared at his for a long moment, then looked up, “There are Jedi who survived the Purge.  We knew about Kenobi, and we’ve had standing orders to avoid Tatooine, so I’m going to guess he was there to protect _you._   There are others, some we suspect, some we’ve confirmed, but that’s not what this is about.  Our _Jettise,_ our Jedi, we’ve been helping them find Force sensitive children before the Empire does.  We usually bring the whole family, although Kia’nesera doesn’t seem to have anyone left.”

“The Empire is hunting Force sensitive children?”  Luke asked, he’d honestly never thought about it.

“The Emperor and Vader have pets,” Sam said, “we’ve never figured out what the Emperor’s got under his hat, but Vader has the Inquisitors.  They were originally fallen Jedi, but after twenty years of hunting, they’re bringing out the younglings they captured from the Temple, and the ones they’ve stolen since.”

“And your people?”  Luke asked.

“We’ll take her in, let her grow up, teach her to use the Force the right way.  When the Emperor and Vader are taken care of, the Jedi will be ready.”  Sam sipped his tea, “We’ve been advised that you’re needed in the Alliance, as a figurehead and a pilot, or I’d be putting a _lot_ more effort in inviting you to come with us.”

Luke thought of the Alliance, of the mission roster waiting his return, of the diplomatic meetings Leia secured on virtue of Luke agreeing to come along and meet people.  He thought of what Sam offered, “I wish I could go too.  There’s so much I don’t know.  Ben, Kenobi, we only really talked for a couple of days.  There’s so much that’s been lost.”

Sam nodded, “Between the virus the Council set off when the Purge happened, and the Emperor’s second Purge?  I’m not surprised.”

“Virus?”  Luke asked.

“I’m told it’s called the ‘scramble safe’ protocol, instigated to mangle information sources in the galaxy to protect people.  You have to have specific codes and software to get anything good out of the mess.”

A woman settled down at their table with a smile.  “Luke Skywalker, this is Kara Saje.”  Sam said.

“Ma’am,” Luke offered.

Kara smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Luke.  I’m just sorry we won’t be able to spend much time together.  The Falcon will be here in less than an hour.”

“There are so many things I want to ask,” Luke admitted, “I don’t know where to start.”

Kara nodded, “I can understand, however, unless we can bring you home, there isn’t much we can help you with.  We have a few people in the Alliance, symbolizing our willingness to listen if nothing else.  I’ll see if we can’t pass on something useful for you.”

“I’d like that,” Luke said.

“In the meantime, let’s see what kind of help Sam and I can be,” Kara continued, resting her elbows on the table as she sipped from her mug.  “What do you want to know?”


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns to reach out.

Luke thought about what Sam and Kara had told him, especially when he got a data package from them with some Jedi lore that had him up late reading it.  Perhaps his distraction is where he missed it.  They were on a deserted planet that Luke was pretty sure no one knew about when a new ship landed.  He didn’t recognize the design, but there was something about it that kept his attention when he was trying to go over his new X-Wing.

The crew of the ship consisted of a Twi’lek lady, a Mandalorian, a being he didn’t recognize, and five humans ranging in age from a black haired young man who looked about Luke’s age to a trio of older gentlemen with white hair, and one had a beard that was also white.  They were followed by a C1 droid.

Artoo had been helping Luke, but when the droid rolled off the ramp, Artoo shot away without so much as a ‘by your leave’ on the data pad he’d been using to talk to Luke.  Luke followed, slowly at first, but then jogging when Artoo rammed the other droid, who popped an extension out and jabbed it right back at Artoo.

“Artoo,” Luke called, “what are you doing?”

“Chopper!”  One of the humans, the younger male, shouted.  “What is wrong with you?”

Luke reached the pair of clashing droids at the same time as the other man, “I’m sorry,” Luke said, “I don’t know what got into him, Artoo doesn’t usually go after other droids.”

The young man, who looked to be about his own age, grinned at him, “It’s okay, Chopper’s got that kind of personality.”  He hesitated, “Did you say Artoo?”

“Yes,” Luke said carefully.

“Yes Ezra, he’s R2-D2,” Leia said from behind Luke, sounding amused.

“Princess,” Ezra said happily, “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has,” Leia said, coming up beside Luke and resting her hand on his arm.  “Luke, this is Lieutenant Commander Ezra Bridger, an old friend of mine and part of our Phoenix Group, he’s a helmsman and gunner for the Specters as well as Air/Ground recon for Phoenix Group.  Ezra, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, he leads our Rogue Squadron.”

“Luke Skywalker?”  Ezra said, “Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?”

“He’s my father,” Luke said carefully.

Ezra studied him for a moment, then nodded to Leia, “I’ll introduce him to Kanan, if that’s all right with you, your Highness.”

Leia smiled, “It’s not why we asked the Specters to come, but since you are here and all.  I’ll leave you two to it.  I’m needed in the meeting with Commander Hera.”

“I’ll see you later?”  Luke asked.

“Maybe,” Leia said, “we’ll see how this meeting goes.”

“Don’t forget to eat,” Luke told her, “I don’t want to hear you fainted in command again.”

“It was only once,” Leia said, “and it was more because I had been up and working for two days than a lack of food.”

“That doesn’t make me worry less,” Luke retorted.

“I know,” Leia said, “but at least you’ll worry about actual problems and not misunderstandings.”  She pulled him close enough to kiss his cheek, smiled at Ezra, and left.

“So,” Luke said, not sure what Ezra was thinking.

“Well,” Ezra said, “have you figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out yet?”  Luke asked.

Ezra smiled, “I’m a Jedi, well, a Jedi Padawan.”

“What’s a Padawan?”  Luke asked.

“A student,” Ezra said, “someone who isn’t quite ready to be a Jedi Knight and who is being trained by a Jedi.”

“Oh,” Luke said.  “I haven’t had an occasion to meet any Jedi, after Obi-Wan died.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?”  Ezra said, “I thought he died when Order 66 happened.”

“No,” Luke shook his head, “when I was growing up, he was a hermit in the area.  I didn’t know he was a Jedi until Artoo dragged me halfway across the Wastes looking for him, and I didn’t know him for a week even, before Vader killed him.”

“So, you’re just what, carrying a lightsaber for the sentimental value?”  Ezra asked.

“We can spar if you want,” Luke offered, “but I only know the Mandalore forms, they’re meant for people who aren’t Force sensitive.”

“Someone taught you the Mandalore forms,” Ezra said, “I didn’t know anyone remembered them.”

Luke shrugged, “I’ve seen for myself, the information on the Jedi is scarce and mostly lies.  I’ve been learning from anyone who would teach me.”

“Yeah?”  Ezra said, looking thoughtful, “like who?”

“The Baran Do Sages on Kel Dor,” Luke said, “their writings helped me a lot with meditation and consciously accessing the Force.  There were others, just, little things, useful things.”

Ezra smiled, “Why don’t I show you a useful thing, something that’s saved my life many times, and then I’ll introduce you to my teacher, Kanan Jarrus.”

“Okay,” Luke agreed.  He turned to Artoo, “Hey, do you mind watching that diagnostic for me?  I’ll fix it if something comes up, but this is important.”

Artoo’s replied was the cheerful beeps he made that indicated an affirmative.

“Thanks,” Luke said.  He glanced at Ezra, who’s lips were twitching, “What?”

“You don’t speak binary at all, do you?”  Ezra asked.

“I’m working on it,” Luke said.

Ezra nodded, “For the record, he did say he wouldn’t mind.”

“You speak binary?”  Luke asked.

Ezra thumped Chopper on the head, “Learning binary is a survival trait on the Ghost.  Even Zeb managed to pick up enough to understand Chopper.”

Luke wanted to ask, but Ezra had promised a lesson.  “I know a quiet room we can work in,” Luke offered, “if you’re still going to teach me something.”

“We need to be outside for this,” Ezra said, “someplace where there’s not a lot of people.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to teach me how to blow things up with the Force?”  Luke muttered, because he’d heard that joke too many times already.

“No,” Ezra said with a laugh, “that’s not going to happen.  I just need you to show me where to go.”

Luke considered it for a moment, “All right, let’s see if we can check out a speeder.  I know the perfect place.”

There was a moment where Luke thought they’d run into trouble, when it seemed that General Typho would have tried to stop them, but one of the older gentlemen in Ezra’s crew stepped up.  “I’ll go out with them, General.”

Typho peered at the man for a moment, “Do I know you?”

“It’s been a while,” the gentleman said, “Captain Rex.”

“Rex?”  Typho said, “You haven’t died yet?”

“Still kicking,” Rex said, lifting his chin out, “I’ll keep an eye on Ezra and, Luke, was it?”

“Luke Skywalker,” Ezra said.

Rex glanced at Luke, and then at Typho, who sighed and nodded, “All right, Captain.  Take care of them.”

“Thank you General,” Luke said with a salute.

“Commander.”  Typho replied before being called away by one of the other flight leads.

“Rex, Luke Skywalker,” Ezra said, “Luke, this is Rex.”

“Captain?”  Luke asked.

“Not anymore,” Rex said, “I’m a contractor with Phoenix Group and all, but no military rank.  Let’s get that speeder and you two tell me what you’re up to.”

“I’ll get the speeder,” Luke said, filling a slightly illicit thrill, “you explain, Ezra.”

Luke managed to avoid Wedge and Hobbie on his way out, and even managed to duck out of sight before Han saw him.  The smuggler was on a tear about Leia recently, and Luke didn’t want to be trapped in another four hour, _do you know what her worship did today_ rant.  He’d learned his lesson on that matter.

Finally, though, he had Ezra and Rex in the speeder and they were headed out.

“So, what was that with General Typho?”  Luke asked.

“I knew him during the Clone War,” Rex said “he was head of security for Senator Amidala, she represented the Naboo.  His Senator ended up in a lot of trouble that we had to pull her out of.”

“Were you a volunteer in the war?”  Luke asked.

“Not exactly,” Rex said, “I’m one of the clones.”

“Oh,” Luke said.  He wasn’t sure what to say, having clearly put his foot in it.

“I served with your father,” Rex offered after a moment.

“You knew him?”  Luke said, “I never, I mean, my uncle didn’t talk about him much.  Aunt Beru said they only met once, when my grandmother died.”

“I served alongside General Skywalker from the beginning,” Rex said, “I was Captain of Torrent Company then, and when General Skywalker, well, he was Commander then, but he got the promotion and confirmation of command, he brought me with him.  Technically there was a promotion in there somewhere, but there was a bit of a superstition about me being called Commander, so I was Captain Rex through to the end.”

“Maybe,” Luke hesitated as he parked the speeder, “maybe you could tell me more about him later?  Before you leave?  I don’t know much about him.”

“Sure,” Rex said, “I can do that.”

Ezra slid out of the speeder, “We’ll have to walk a bit, the speeder would have frightened off a lot the animals.”

“Animals?”  Luke asked.

Ezra smiled softly, “You’ll see.  This is a technique that has literally saved my life.”

“Just don’t bring anything home,” Rex said, “Hera will kill you if the ship gets infested again.”

“It wasn’t infested,” Ezra protested, “they just needed some place warm until their babies grew up.”  They soon found a clearing and Ezra looked around, “All right this is a good place.”  He twisted to look at Luke and grinned, “Watch.”  Then he knelt facing one side of the clearing and held out his hands.  Moments later, a creature slipped out of the bush.  It had reddish fur and black markings and was about the size of a lothcat.  It crept carefully up to Bridger and accepted something that Bridger offered and then let him scratch its ears.

“Wow,” Luke whispered.  The creature’s ears pricked, and then it bolted.  “I’m sorry!”  Luke said.

Ezra chuckled as he stood up, “It’s okay, Luke.  See, what that was, with the Force, you can connect with other living beings, and sometimes even influence them.”

“It saved your life, you said?”  Luke asked.

“A couple of times, but once, we had a mission to steal fuel from the Empire, and on our way in, we saw purrgil.”  Ezra said with a fond smile.

“Don’t they destroy ships?”  Luke asked.

“It’s not really their fault,” Ezra said, “they travel the galaxy on these paths that their ancestors made, and when they run into ships it’s because they don’t always realize the problems, especially when ship captains insist on flying into the middle of and against the path of travel.  I learned that by connecting with them.  They helped us navigate an asteroid belt to get the fuel, and when I fell off the mining platform during the fight, one of the purrgil caught me and saved my helmet.  Because I connected with him when we were on the way there, he saved me.”

Luke nodded, “Show me again.”

Ezra nodded and began to turn in a slow circle, before smiling and kneeling beside a different bush.  This time, it was a small, furry creature with long ears and hind legs that hopped towards Ezra and nibbled the leaf Ezra offered.  Luke paid attention to the Force, sensing how it tied Ezra and the creature together, how Ezra didn’t force the creature, only offered, encouraged, and enticed.

“Come here Luke, slowly,” Ezra said.

Luke eased over, crouching down behind and to Ezra’s left, crawling forward until he could see the creature.  It turned to look at him and Luke held still, breathing softly.  He reached out carefully with the Force, wondering if he could make the connection that Ezra did.  For a moment, he could feel something, then the creature jerked and ran.

“Was that,” Luke began.

“It’s okay,” Ezra said.  He dropped something small and hard in Luke’s hand, “You should try it.”

“Me?”  Luke asked.

Ezra pointed at one of the trees, “Up there, see if you can convince him to get the nut.”

“Okay,” Luke said.

He stared up into the tree, trying to spot the creature, listening and reaching out with the Force until suddenly he was very aware of a hyper little mind.  It was hungry and clearly looking for food, to Luke started trying to call the creature to him.

It was difficult, to say the least, Luke found himself trying everything from cajoling to demanding, but finally, finally, he reached the right note.  Finally, the creature came down and snatched the nut from the tips of his fingers.

Luke opened his eyes and was startled to realize that it was a lot later than he’d thought it was, still, he turned to Ezra, “I did it.”

Ezra grinned, “Good job, Luke.  Now we need to get back.  Rex is talking with Kanan now.”

“Are we going to get you in trouble?”  Luke asked.

“Nah,” Ezra said, “we didn’t fight anybody or blow something up.  He’ll understand.”

“If you’re sure,” Luke said.

“Kanan said he won’t be bad as long as we get back now,” Rex announced, “you finished playing with the squirrel?”

“Is that what it was?”  Luke asked.

“That’s what I was told it was,” Rex said, “let’s go.”


	5. Protecting the Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan teaches Luke to shield.

Luke, Ezra, and Rex got back to base before the sunset, but it was close.  They were met by an older man with light brown hair pulled into a pony tail, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

“That can’t be good,” Luke said as he parked the speeder by the motor pool, where one of the maintenance workers would deal with it.  It had taken him months to get used to that idea, and he still feel twitchy about not taking care of his vehicles.

“It’s fine,” Ezra said as they climbed out.  “Kanan will understand.”

“He looks mad,” Luke pointed out.

“Ezra,” Kanan said.

“Kanan,” Ezra replied, “I want you to meet Luke Skywalker.”

Whatever Kanan had been about to say, he stopped and blinked, “You’re Skywalker.”

“I am,” Luke said calmly.

“This is Kanan Jarrus, my master,” Ezra said.

“Where have you been?”  Kanan asked.

“I was showing Luke something,” Ezra said.

Kanan nodded, “Isn’t there a rule about letting us know when you’re leaving base?”  Kanan said, “We didn’t know where you were.”

“But, I told,” Ezra trailed off, his shoulders slumping, “I told Rex, and then he offered to come with us.”

“Ah,” Kanan said, “and Rex?”

Rex rubbed the back of his neck, “We told General Typho?”

“Doesn’t count,” Ezra said, head still hanging, “has to be crew.  Chopper doesn’t count either.  I’m sorry Kanan.  I was just, excited.  It’s not like we’ve met all that many Jedi.”

Kanan sighed, “I understand Ezra.  And I’m sorry Luke, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” Luke offered, “I’m sorry, this is partly my fault.”  He tilted his head and offered a hesitant smile, “I’m trying to learn everything I can from anyone who will teach me.  Command’s been trying to play up having me around after all.”

Kanan nodded, “I can understand that, it’s part of why I kept Ezra and I off the radar so far.  Besides, with the Skywalker name, you’re doubly an attraction in certain places.”

“Don’t worry,” Luke said, “I was warned before Command started the hype.  I know my dad was famous.”

Kanan studied him a moment, then gave a little nod, “We’re going to be leaving later this evening on our mission, but I’ve got some time, maybe I can help if there’s any questions you might have.”

“Really?”  Luke said, “I’d appreciate that.”

“Why don’t we start with a joint meditation so I can get an idea of what you can do?”  Kanan suggested.  He gestured, “Ezra, you come to.”  He glanced at Ezra, “You’ve been playing with animals again, haven’t you?”

Ezra spread his hands out, defensive, “It’s something I’m better at than you, you said so yourself.  Besides, it’s saved our ass before, maybe it’ll help him too.”

“I’m not complaining,” Kanan said, “I just don’t want to deal with Hera and another infestation of tiny furry things.”

“It was one time!”  Ezra whined.

“Once was enough,” Kanan said.

“I know a space where we can meditate,” Luke offered carefully.  “It’s not much, but command does try to give me some privacy.”

“Yeah?”  Kanan asked.

Luke flushed, “Couple people got singed before I really got the hang of deflecting blaster bolts.”

Kanan chuckled, “I think we’ve all had that moment.”

“Actually, it was because you nailed Captain Solo and he wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Luke grinned, “Captain Antilles.”

“Commander,” Wedge said, slinging his arm over Luke’s shoulder.

“How was your day?”  Luke asked.

“Well, Wes is going to get himself kicked off base,” Wedge said.

“Are you sure he wants to be a Rogue,” Luke said, “because he sure seems to be trying everyone’s patience since he got in.”

“I’m going to deal with Wes,” Wedge said, “You, on the other hand, you get to deal with the Princess.”

“That doesn’t sound promising,” Luke said.

“Well, you were the one who ducked out for the day.”

“I had important business,” Luke said.  “And I’m not done yet.  Don’t forget, we’ve got a mission day after tomorrow.”

“I know,” Wedge said, “I hope you didn’t forget.”

“I’m not likely to,” Luke said.  “Now, I have stuff to do.  I’ll come by later and check on everyone, okay?”

“We’ll be waiting,” Wedge replied and backed off.

“All right,” Luke said, “let’s get going before someone else finds me.”

“Sounds like you’re in a lot of demand,” Kanan said as they walked.

“Well, apparently people like being seen talking to the Jedi,” Luke said.  “Ben says it’s good for my image.”

“Ben?”  Kanan said.

“Ben Kryze, he’s one of the scouts who finds bases for us,” Luke replied.  “He taught me some Mandalorian lightsaber forms, since I haven’t had any other instruction besides the remotes.”

“I didn’t know anyone still practiced the old forms,” Kanan said.

“I didn’t know there were Mandalorian forms,” Ezra chimed in.

“Ben learned them from his aunt,” Luke offered, “they were apparently a clan secret.  He seemed amused to teach them to me.”

“Which one was his aunt?”  Rex asked from behind him.

“I’m sorry?”  Luke asked.

“Which of the Kryze sisters was his aunt, Bo-Katan or Satine?”  Rex said.

Luke opened his mouth, paused, closed it, then said, “He’s never said, actually.  I’ve never exactly asked since I know that Mandalorians who join the Alliance are considered doubly traitors.”

“I’d like to meet him,” Rex mused, “I knew Satine and Bo-Katan, I knew there was Korkie, but I’ve never met anyone in the family named Ben.”

Luke shrugged, “If he shows up, I’ll point him out, but I think he’s on a mission right now.”  They were at the room Luke had been given and he gestured, “Here, this is my quiet space.”

“This is going to be boring, Rex,” Kanan said, “I’d appreciate it if you went to find Wolffe and Zeb.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Rex said, “I remember last time as well as you do.  We don’t need to be accused of destroying any more droids.”

“Just don’t shoot Artoo,” Luke said with a laugh, “he’s irreplaceable.”

“The goal is not to shoot any of the droids,” Rex told him, then stopped, looking startled.  “That is not a sentence I ever thought I’d say in my life.”

They all laughed as Rex left.  Then Kanan became serious, “All right, Luke.  Let’s try some joint meditation, have you ever done that?”

“Once,” Luke said, wistfully.  He still hadn’t managed a return trip to Dorin to meet the Sages again.  “I’m not really supposed to talk about it though.”

“That’s fine,” Kanan said, “as long as the Emperor and Vader are a threat, it’s probably for the best to maintain op-sec for those people.”

They settled in a circle and Luke reached for the Force, feeling Kanan and then Ezra reach out as well.  Kanan and Ezra’s link was easy, a twisting of the force along familiar patterns.  Luke, however, fumbled a few times before he managed to link with Kanan and through him to Ezra.  Then it was breathing and the Force.

It was easy to drop into the meditation, to let all of his worries fall away in favor of letting the Force flow through him.  After a moment, he became aware of Kanan reaching out for him, and while at first, he was hesitant, he kept himself from reacting as Kanan’s awareness washed over him.

Finally, Kanan pulled back and Luke opened his eyes, unable to hide his smile.

“Shielding,” Kanan announced.

“Shielding?”  Luke repeated.

“You need shielding,” Kanan said.  “I can get you started, and we’ll try to coordinate to meet up more for more lessons, but it’s important.”

“All right,” Luke said, “teach me shielding.”

By the time Luke had mastered the basics of shielding, he had a new appreciation for Leia’s term ‘brain fatigue’.  He wasn’t even sure he wanted to get off the floor of the quiet room.  Kanan and Ezra slipped out with quiet goodbyes and Luke tried to muster up the energy to drag himself to his bunk.

“All right Chewy, looks like the guy with the hair was right.”

Luke blinked and looked up to find Han and Chewy standing over him.  “I’m alright, Han,” Luke said.  “Just tired.”

“You were sleeping,” Han said, “let’s get you to bed.”

Luke tried to get up, but couldn’t quite make it.  Chewy swept in and scooped him up before he managed to hit the floor, cradling him princess style.

“I can walk,” Luke protested.

“Kid, let Chewy carry you this once.  The last thing we need is for you to pass out in the hallway.”  Han said.

“I wouldn’t,” Luke slurred.

“I believe you,” Han said, but Luke was very aware that Han did not believe him, and Chewy thought he was adorable.

Luke tried to feel offended about that, but he was tired and before he knew it, he was asleep while being carried.


	6. The Final Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke earns the right to learn from Yoda.

“I’ve learned so much,” Luke told Yoda, hoping it would convince him to give Luke a shot.

“You must unlearn what you have learned,” Yoda replied.

“Are you sure?”  Luke asked quietly, wondering what sort of teacher Yoda was supposed to be. “Without even seeing what I’ve learned?”

Yoda blinked at him, “And what have you learned?”

Luke settled cross legged before the ancient Jedi, “Obi-Wan Kenobi taught me to feel the Force, and about my father’s legacy.  He presented me with my lightsaber and gave me my first lesson against a remote.  Ben Kryze of Mandalore taught me the Mandalorian lightsaber forms.  A Kel Dor of the Baran Do Sages taught me meditation and to consciously use the Force in ways I had before only done by accident or instinct.  I learned _of_ telekinesis from a child who showed me it could be done, and I have studied the Jedi code and history through texts shared with me from Kara Saje and her hidden settlement.  I also have read text ranging from healing to foresight that she shared with me although I have not attempted healing, and I’m not sure that foresight is a skill I possess.  Ezra Bridger taught me how to commune with other beings, and his master, Kanan Jarrus taught me the basics of shielding.”

“Many teachers, you have had,” Yoda said.

“A student may have many teachers, but only one master,” Luke quoted quietly.

“And you feel I should be that master?”  Yoda asked sharply.

Luke considered the question a moment, “I am here because Ben, Obi-Wan, said you could teach me things.  I’m ready to learn, Yoda, if you would consent to teach me.  Am I reckless?  Yes.  Impatient? Yes.  Unchangeable, no.  I can change, I can learn.  If you won’t teach me, I will figure out how to free my X-Wing from the swamp and go on my way.  There will always be others who are willing to teach me.”

Yoda hummed a moment, then glanced upwards, “Always a trial, your lineage.”

“But worth it,” Ben’s disembodied voice countered, “whatever path we ended on, we were each lauded a credit to the Order in our prime.  Even Dooku.”

“Yes,” Yoda said, bowing his head.  He then looked up at Luke, “Teach you, I will.  Learn, you will.  Defeat Vader and the Emperor, you must.”

“I will,” Luke replied.

“Tomorrow, we start.  Early.  Hope the rain stops, I do.”  Yoda said.

“I don’t mind getting wet,” Luke said.

Yoda chuckled, “Come to regret that, you will.  On Dagobah you are, not Tatooine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this three times. I think this is as good as it gets. So this is the end of Learning Curves. Luke's training is far from over though.


End file.
